Family's Important Too
by BGuate224
Summary: Kikyo Miko, America's favorite tv drama actress. Her Co-Star? The sexy Inuyasha Takashi. The press think they have a booming romance. The actors think they're idiots. Have way across the country lives Kagome Higurashi, secret sister to the beloved actress. Don't worry, they keep in touch though. Yet, that kinda messes a few things up. (Full summary inside)


**Story: Family's important too**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all out of the entire Inuyasha world nor do I gain any profit from this story.**

**Description: Kikyo Miko, America's favorite tv drama actress. Her Co-Star? The sexy Inuyasha Takashi. The press think they have a booming romance. The actors think they're idiots. Have way across the country lives Kagome Higurashi, secret sister to the beloved actress. Don't worry, they keep in touch though. Yet, its these phone calls that drag the actress to homesickness. There's only one option. Run home. The press? They have a field day. More so? That stupid, sexy mutt followed her home.  
[KikyoxInuyasha friendship; InuyashaxKagome romance; KikyoxKagome SISTERLY LOVE]**

**Quick A/N: This has been sitting in my documents since I don't know when. I didn't want to upload it until my other stories were finished but like...I don't even...I don't even know when those will be finished to be honest...It's kinda funny though, this writing style...xD Enjoy?**

_Italics_ stand for the show  
_'Italics'_ stand for thoughts  
**Bold** stand for the phone conversation between Kikyo and Kagome

* * *

_-"Ugh look at the loser half breed. I feel so bad for you Kikyo. Having to tutor that loser."_

_"Yeah you should. These weeks have been pure pain and torture!" Kikyo Hayaada exclaimed. Kikyo was a 16 year old girl with black straight hair all the way past her hips and gray sparkly eyes with untold wisdom._

_Suddenly the school's freak's eyes left the napkin he was doodling on and his golden gold orbs stared at Kikyo._

_Her grey eyes widened when she realized he probably heard her with those weird triangular fluffy dog ears on the top of his head._

_This guy's name was Inuyasha Taishobo. He had waist long silver hair and a fit tan body. His eyes were an unusual gold color. He was a hanyou, and that made him hated by all._

"_Yasha…" she mouthed._

_He just shook his head and stood up, bright green apple clutched in his clawed hand._

_Suddenly Kikyo stood up from her 'popular' table and strutted her way towards the loser._

_Inuyasha stopped walking when he heard the clinking of her heals._

"_Inuyasha it's not what you think-" she started off._

"_No Kikyo it's…exactly what I think. You're too afraid of everyone's thoughts if they found out that-that you actually enjoy tutoring me, spending time with me!"_

"_Inuyasha they would all just hate more!"_

_But he ignored her as he swiftly turned around and started to walk away from the cafeteria area. But then he suddenly stopped and turned around, "I thought you were different Kikyo." He started off in a little voice. "And I was right. You are different, because you're the cruelest one of them all!" he said in a voice so low only she could hear being right next to him. Her mouth went agape as he then fast walked all the way out._

"_!" She then narrowed her eyes and stood up on one of the rickety yellow plastic cafeteria chairs and yelled to the student around her, "HEY EVERYBODY! I'M KIKYO HAYAADA AND-AND I'M-"_

Find out what happens next time on Lone Hanyou! What is Kikyo going to say? And will this change Inuyasha's opinion of her? Tune in next week at 8:00 pm to find out! Also, missed an episode? Well not a problem! Go to to watch exclusive episodes, behind the scene footage, and even chat with your favorite stars! Feel free to write questions on our free message board and have our stars answer them for you!

"Haha man I love this show…" Kagome Higurashi laughed as she turned off the TV.

Kagome was your average high school student. She had shiny wavy blue black midnight hair that always shun in the light. Her eyes were a deep blue color that you could get lost in. Even though she was only at the young age of 15 she was fully developed and had a lot to look forward to in life.

"Hey Sis it's almost 9:30! You should be on the phone by now-"

"Got it Souta thanks!"

Kagome than jumped on her pink cushioned bed and made a dash for the black house telephone on her nightstand right next to it.

She then typed in the familiar digits and waited as the phone rang.

-**on the other side of the country**-

"_!" She then narrowed her eyes and stood up on one of the rickety yellow plastic cafeteria chairs and yelled to the student around her, "HEY EVERYBODY! I'M KIKYO HAYAADA AND-AND I'M-"_

"CUT!" yelled the middle aged director. "Good work everybody!"

"YYYEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled the live audience to the actors.

"Okay well thank you for being with us here tonight audience and we hope you have a good day. Look under your seat for a free poster of Lone Hanyou and a coupon for our out coming new album for the songs during the show!" yelled some random guy who worked on set before the curtains fell down and the actors were finally able to wipe off their fake smiles.

Kikyo then hopped off the table and made a dash to the girl with a silvery white expensive smart phone on a platter, singing her favorite song, Shinjitsu No Uta.

She looked at the girl carrying it giving her the look, 'alright I get it now LEAVE'.

Getting the message the girl left with a small bow and Kikyo answered the phone.

**"Hello you've reached Kikyo Miko how may I help you?" **Kikyo said with a smirk.

**"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'd like to talk to my darling sister."**

**"Oh, well hello sister."**

**"Haha hi Kikyo! Awesome show you put on tonight. Man you're such a bitch in there but when it comes to Inuyasha you're just so-"**

**"Yes, I understand Kagome! You're a fan but you're my sister first so I wish to know how your life is. I only get to talk to you-"**

**"Every day at 9:30 my time 6:30 your time." **Kagome finished for her.

**"Yes. But still, I wish to know what's going on in your life."**

**"Oh alright. Hmmm where should I start? Well uhm school was fun. I finally went on that field trip I was telling you about."**

**"The one to the art museum?"**

**"Yup, that's the one. We saw SO many art pieces it was AMAZING! Though the boys were being complete perverts and kept making comments on the naked sculpture, you know the roman ones? ESPECIALLY my best friend Miroku."**

**"I bet that was funny though**." Kikyo said a ghostly smile playing on her lips.

**"Oh yeah completely."**

**"And your other best friend uhm...Sango I think her name is. What was she doing?"**

**"Smacking Miroku senseless of course! Hearing about them all the time, I would have thought you knew them by now."**

**"I kind of figured but I wanted to make sure."**

**"Yeah yeah yeah. So uhm what else? After school me, Sango, and my other friend Eri went to the mall. We saw my stalker there. Not. Fun."**

**"Oh god Hojo? That man is so dense..."**

**"You're telling ME? Why won't he get the message?! I've refused him enough times already by now..."**

**"You are just too kind to people Kagome."**

**"..."**

**"I got you there little sister."**

**"It's not my fault I'm a nice person."**

**"Yes I understand. I am nice too."**

**"..."**

**"HEY!"**

**"You ARE nice but to the press and everything else..."**

**"They are just...greasy men looking for something to make celebrities look like bitches and bastards."**

**"Haha yes. Yes they are."**

**"So what's the latest gossip about me?"**

**"Hmm let's see...headlines 'Kikyo Miko & Inuyasha Takashi lovers?'"**

**"Oh god let me hear it."**

**"Kikyo Miko playing the beautiful and heartless Kikyo Hakaama in the most popular show for teens, Lone Hanyou is in a relationship? If you ask her directly she'll probably say no, but if you really see her it's obvious. Inuyasha Takashi plays loser Inuyasha Taishobo in our most heart breaking drama has been caught in many pictures with our beautiful star. They've been caught in many 'date-like' situations and have even said to be caught kissing by one of their live audience members! ****Where will this relationship go? Will it bloom and go public or will they keep their love a secret from all their dying fans? Well let's see how this goes.' Oh my GOD this is hilarious! You and Inuyasha Takashi **_**lovers**_**? From what you've told me you guys are just friends who've been dragged to do the stupidest stuff by your co-stars! Ahh stupid press!" **Kagome laughed.

"**Thank god you understand me Kagome. Just because the situation is like that in the show doesn't mean we are like that in real life! I understand because they think we're like the characters and they want our **_**characters**_** together but us? HA! It makes me want to laugh sometimes."**

"**Well I see where they're coming from. I mean have you seen the other shows? I am **_**so**_** voting for Eli and Clare to get together!"** squealed Kagome.

"**Well that one I understand…"**

"**Haha you are such a hypocrite Kikyo!"**

"**HEY! **_**I**_** just hate it."**

"**True that!"**

"Kikyo you're needed in the break room. New scripts!" sang a random girl working on set.

"Oh uhm yes, okay. I'll be right there." Said Kikyo politely with a smile and a small nod.

"GOOD."

"**Hey Kagome I have to go. New scripts. You know how I like to learn them early!"**

"**Oh alright. Hey Kikyo I almost forgot to ask you something."**

"**What is it?"**

"**If the press has always been on you lately why haven't they found out about our phone calls to each other? You know how horrible it would be if they knew about me and Souta!?"**

"**Kagome-I've got people for this kind of stuff. No one will ever find out that the Miko family and the Higurashi family are actually one."**

"**You sure? Souta and Mama have been quite worried lately."**

"**I am sure little sister now I must be leaving."**

"**Oh alright."** And then Kikyo heard the familiar dial saying that the phone call was finished.

"**Bye sis…"** and then Kikyo pulled the phone from her ear and randomly put it back on the platter she found it on.

She then pulled off her hot pink four inch high heels and fast walked to the break room.

Opening the green door she entered the room and was hit with expensive nasty perfumes and colognes and fake smiling faces, all except one.

Smiling a little for everyone she made her way through the crowd and made her way to the hanyou with silver hair.

"Hello Inuyasha" she said politely.

"Hey Kikyo. Good job today." He said with his signature smirk.

"And you too. Hey where's…"

"The dude with the scripts should be here any second now Kinky-ho." He said casually.

"Oh okay-HEY! You can't call me that!"

"I did in the beginning of the season!"

"Yes, but that was in the show." She said calmly before pointing her perfected nose away from him.

He sighed. She was no fun sometimes…well when they were surrounded at least.

Just then a skinny blonde teenager with large glasses came scurrying in carrying tons of paper, "SCRIPTS!" yelled his cracking voice.

Then of course he was mobbed until he was left twitching of the ground with no more paper in his hands.

"W-we-welco…me." Said the twitching form.

Kikyo was then handed her script by a VERY muscular African American man whom she just smiled at as thanks.

'EPISODE 42-Oh Kikyo…'

"Well this sounds promising doesn't it Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Hey I just realized something." Inuyasha turned to her with a creepy smile on his face.

"W-what?"

"Next week, the day after we shoot the next episode, Thursday."

"What about Thursday?"

"It's your birthday." He finished off.

'_And Kagome's as well…_'

* * *

-*Back to where we left Kagome*-

"**Oh alright." **And then Kagome flipped the black home phone back to its place. She looked at her clock and it read 10:13 pm.

"Guess time flew by again…" said Kagome as she stretched her legs and went downstairs to say goodnight to her mother.

"Mama?"

"In here Kagome!" called a beautiful voice filled with intelligence.

Kagome followed that voice to find an older looking version of herself but with dark grey eyes and a short boy hairstyle, "You finished talking to your sister?"

"Yup. She had to get her script."

"Oh I see. Well I hope she's doing fine. I haven't seen many of the episodes of her show…"

"And why not Mama?"

"I don't know honey." She said with a smile.

"Hmm well good night Mama." She said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Kagome." and then Mama Higurashi returned to what she was doing before.

Kagome then began to tippy-toe upstairs to her bedroom trying not to make any noise. Her kid brother Souta was already sleeping probably.

She then finally made it to her door, creaked it open, and shut the door close.

"I really hate tippy-toeing…" she complained to herself.

"THEN I CAN CARRY YOU HIGURASHI!" came a male voice from outside.

Ever so slowly Kagome looked out her window only to see her stalker boy she was telling her sister about. His name was Hojo and he actually was pretty cute. He had that whole innocent look going on. His hair and eyes both were a light chestnut color and he had a tan skin tone.

"HOJO WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE?!" she shrieked.

"I SHALL SING YOU AN OATHE OF MY LOVE MY DARLING-"

"GET AWWAAAAYYY!" she yelled as she started to throw useless junk at him that she had a box placed in front of her window for.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" she yelled as she missed his head with her hello kitty clock with by barely half an inch.

"Fine my sweet, but I shall return." He whispered to himself before running off in really bad shape.

"Oh God…"

"Hey sis?" asked a cute little boy voice.

"Oh Souta! Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. Was there something outside?"

"Yeah just my stalker Homo."

"Oh okay." He said with a yawn. "Oh and Kagome I WAS gonna say this tomorrow but since it's pretty close to midnight already-"

"It's barely eleven thirty!"

"-I guess I'll say this to you now." He continued on without even listening to a word she said.

"Happy week away birthday!"

She was gonna get mad but with the cute way he said it with his tired face she just smiled and thanked him.

"Thanks Souta. You do know it's Kikyo's too then, right?"

"Yeah but I like you better." He stated casually before leaving to get more sleep.

'_What a weird family I have…_'

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. I don't want this one to be too long so I just kinda…plunged it in the right direction. But I got to do every day so we have another week to go before their birthdays!  
I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had writing it! I have a feeling this is gonna be a pretty good story…  
Oh and just a heads up, the website is not real and the 'Eli Clare' bit is from the show Degrassi the next Generation. I don't own that either. The Canadians do. (This shows how long its been since I wrote this. Jeez)  
Okay  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**

**-BG**


End file.
